veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Escape!
The Great Escape! is a American animated musical comedy-adventure film. This has a lesson in courage, like in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen". Plot Have you ever felt like the Lord was your strength and that you wanted to do what is right? When a miscommunication by Antonio Spain sends him, Stephen Spain and Travis Spain into an alternate universe that's home to the coast of Ninaborough - located in the outer Fiesta Fun! quadrant, they discover that the mayor, the rich tycoon Mr. Marigold, and his mighty minions have arrived and wanted to make the people of the town their slaves, steal Antonio, Stephen and Travis's hometown, and take their property values. This band of brutes don't like Antonio's music! None of them are willing to buy any of their songs! They just force people to work hard! Discover how Antonio and his two companions make the point that we don't have to be scared to do what's right, even in the face of the slavery apocalypse! Right in between a little history video of how Ninaborough came to be, being brave enough to knock a guard, who is threatening one of the mayor's relatives, off a canyon that's still in construction (which is funny since the story itself took place three days after September 11, 2001!), a fierce rainstorm, a nasty encounter with a shark, a bridge machine, an energy stealer, and throwing an innocent shipmaster overboard for stealing hygiene, and along with a kind girl named Barry, a businessman who is longly and truly rumored to be Mr. Marigold's father - named Mr. Pickle Engine/Picklesheimer, some pirates, a variety of French cowboys, and more, Antonio embarks on a life-changing journey, in this blast-from-the-past extravaganza that asks the question on your lips - "How can I become a brave person?"! Cast *Shem as Antonio Spain *Bruce Onion as Stephen Spain *Finnegan J. Beet III as Travis Spain *Larry the Cucumber as Elliot *Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick *Pa Grape as George *Petunia Rhubarb as Barry *Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Marigold *Scallion 1 as Mr. Picklesheimer *Percy Pea as Mayor James *Jean-Claude, Phillipe, and other French Peas as cowboys *Archibald Asparagus as Dustin Spain Songs *I Won't Go On to Creative Minds *Antonio's Protest Song *The Journey to a New World *What's Up with My Girlfriend? *Being Courageous *A Thousand Years Trivia *This was animated between "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" and "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier". *In the history of Ninaborough section, the pirated DVDs that a sheriff is selling are episodes with wordplays to other VeggieTales episodes. *This may be the first episode since "The Little Drummer Boy" to not include the countertop scenes, the first since "Saint Nicholas" to not include the VeggieTales Theme Song, the first since "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" to not use Bob, and the first since "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" to not use a Silly Song. *Even though this episode doesn't have a silly song, however in the Ion TV Broadcasts, Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) was added in between and "A Thousand Years" was removed. **This may confuse and/or upset some viewers as to how Antonio Spain learned his lesson. **Also, it was split into two parts. Part 1 ends where the "Asteroid Cowboys" silly song would end, and Part 2 would have a small recap and continues off when Antonio confronts Mr. Ivan Malab. *Throughout the entire episode, Elliot's goatee kept disappearing so that half the time he looked like he'd just shaved. Category:New episodes Category:Episodes